Roll Away With Me
by b.goddess
Summary: Unlucky ones crossed paths! Santana is on the run for her life when Brittany coincidentally tagged along with her crazy adventure. As they figure out who wants Santana dead, will they also figure out the growing feelings they have for each other? Will they be saying "Til death do us part" or "So long, goodbye"? Let's find out... BRITTANA!


Another story… but different from the ones I usually write. It has a little bit of **action**. Hope you like it! **Enjoy…**

* * *

"What the hell? Are you trying to kidnap me?" She shouted beside me.

"Trying to kidnap you? No. Trying to save you, hell yes!" I tightened my grip around her waist as I dragged her towards my sports car. "Now shut your mouth if you wanna live longer!" I hissed at her.

Instead of quitting her incessant whining, she tried to wriggle out of my grip. She was able to push me away and she ran back towards her apartment which is not too far from where we were.

"Brittany!" I shouted to stop her but she kept on running away. A few seconds later, a loud thunderous sound erupted. Ashes and burning woods came falling down from the sky. "Oh my gosh! Brittany!" I shouted again. Smoke came filling in the air. I looked forward and saw that the explosion came from Brittany's apartment. "Brittany!" I coughed while searching her through the dark thick smoke.  
"I'm here!" She shouted in between coughs. I let out a sigh of relief then came a frustrated grunt when I found her curled up on the grass.

"See?" I quirked a brow at her while helping her to stand up. She brushed her dress and smoothed it. She turned around to look at the apartment blackened with the fire. The other parts of it was still combusting with rapid fire.

"Shit!" She whispered with teary eyes. "Who the hell would do this?" She looked at me and I just shrugged. "You know what? This is because of you!" She pushed me and I stumbled a little. I was taken aback by her actions

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, you! It's your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" I shouted back at her.

"If you didn't come in here none of this would have happened!" Tears came rushing down her cheeks. "Do you know how hard I've worked for that? All of my important stuffs are in there!" She pointed in the now charcoaled unit. She huffed on the sidewalk.

"Well, this is not my fault! I'm not the one who blew up your apartment!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Whatever!" She rubbed her palm on her face in frustration.

"Come on and stop moping!" I said sternly.

"And why would I even go with you? You only bring trouble in my life. You almost got me killed!"

"I - what?" This is fucking ridiculous. "If I didn't pull you out in there you would end up dead by now!" I shouted on top of my lungs. "You know what? If you don't want to come with me, fine! You're on your own. If you want to be alone at your own risk, good luck! I'm out of here!"

I walked towards my car and unlocked the doors. Another loud bang erupted and I quickly looked back to where Brittany was sitting. She is shell shocked with the sound. Before I could speak she ran towards me and I stumbled back when she hugged me tight. I melted into her embrace and all the annoyance was washed up with pity and sadness for her. I wrapped her in my arms as tight as her grip.

"Hey. It's okay." I comforted her. She was silent for a while but I can feel the tears rushing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sincerely said.

"It's okay Brittany. I understand." I sighed and she pulled back. Those blue orbs gazed at me. As if studying every detail of my face.

"I'm really sorry. I was just so mad and I didn't know what to do. Now, I'm freaking homeless aside from the fact that I just got fired from the dance school. This life is freaking unfair."

"Hey. Don't say that. It's not safe in here." I looked around to see if someone's watching us. "Listen to me, just get in the car and I promise that I'll bring you somewhere safe. If you still want to go somewhere else I'll drop you off but right now I can't risk your life. Come with me, please?" Brittany nodded and I ran dragging her towards the other side of the car. I opened the door for her and secure her in the car. She's still shaking. I ran immediately towards the driver side and drove off towards my safe house. As I parked my car in the safe house, I sighed and turned off the engine as my mind drifted off towards the event a week ago.

 _"What?" A woman's aggressive voice echoed to the almost empty check in area. I tried to ignore it and go back to my reading. A couple of planes just left towards different directions. I sat calmly at the waiting area near the window while reading a book. "Okay, okay. Is there any way I could get to the next flight? Please, I really need this!" The woman who shouted a while ago begged to the steward over the counter. "Please? My life depends on this flight." She said in a much softer voice. I glanced towards their direction, suddenly intrigued by this impatient woman. The clerk engaged her in a hushed conversation. The blonde woman shook her head and a few minutes later she's already crying. The clerk gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her back the passport._

 _"Okay. Thank you." Blondie said and turned around to gather her stuffs. That's the first time I saw her face. She looks so attractive. Her simple shirt and white short that shows off her long beautiful legs emphasized her beauty. She looked up and I suddenly tensed when her gaze met mine. I was startled for a moment and then I hastily tried to look down to the book. A few seconds later I heard heels clacking towards my direction. Then I felt someone sat beside me. She let out a sad heavy sigh which caused me to look at her. She's looking forward while her shoulder's slumped with disappointment. I studied her unreadable expression further before I went back to the book._

 _"I guess you must've heard that. Sorry." She looked at me with a sad smile. I offered her one back._

 _"It's okay. Happens all the time." I shrugged. There's a lot of vacant seat available. Only few people were left in the area. I wondered why she chose to sat beside me. Maybe she just wanted to talk._

 _She nodded and ran her hands through her hair. We're both silent for a short while. Perhaps too busy with our own thoughts._

 _"I like Elinor's character best." She said looking straight again.  
I slightly frowned with confusion._

 _"What?"_

 _"The book you're reading... Sense and Sensibility right?"_

 _"Hm, yes." I nodded and went back to reading it._

 _"So, did you miss the flight too?" She asked again._

 _"No." I shook my head._

 _"I see. So, you're an early bird then." She said plainly._

 _I only gave her a shrug. I don't usually talk to people. Especially people who are completely strangers to me. But something about her provokes me to talk to her. I don't know if I just pity her but I think it's more than that. I can't decipher what it is that stopped me from being a bitch to her. Maybe the way she smiles even though there's no reason at all or the way she speaks that makes me relax a little bit or the way she engages me in a light conversation though I know that she's disappointed for what happened to her._

 _"So are you more of Elinor or Marianne?" She asked going back to the book._

 _"Marianne definitely. She's sensible and clever." I said a matter-of-factly. "Elinor has deep ways of understanding people but I can relate more to Marianne."_

 _From what she heard from me her smile grew bigger and from then our light conversation started._

 _"Brittany." She said offering her hand for me to shake. "Brittany Susan Pierce." I took her hand. It's very soft and warm._

 _"Nice to meet you Ms. Pierce. I'm Santana Lopez."_

 _"Oh, pleasure to meet you Ms. Lopez." She winked at me and chuckled. Did she just do that? I can't believe this woman. How can she be so sad at one moment and be playful in the next? I let myself smile as I get to know her better._

 _I've learned in the short amount of time that she's a dance teacher at a small dance studio here in New York. She's flying off to L. A. to attend a very important dance seminar. Her boss sent her to this seminar which she only knew a few hours ago that's why everything was rushed. Even the reservation and her way here. No wonder she missed the flight._

 _"I can't believe how insensitive my boss can be." She huffed. "Can you believe that she actually threatened to fire me if I didn't make it today. The seminar will start tomorrow at eight. And I don't know if I can still make it or not. I mean it's already... a quarter to five and the next flight will be at nine. I swear that my work will be the death of me." She ranted and I listened all throughout._

 _"Then why not quit?"_

 _"Because it's so hard to find a job. I love dancing and it's the only school who accepted me. I didn't finish my degree at NYU so..." She trailed off._

 _"But you must be good if they hired an undergrad like you."_

 _"Yeah well." She sighed. "But they're not afraid to cut me off whenever they want. I'm not the only one who can teach dance y'know?"_

 _I felt a tug in my heart with the kind of smile she gave me. I only nodded as a response._

 _"So how about you?"_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"What do you do?"_

 _"Oh. Family business." I settled for a short answer._

 _"So you're in a business trip?"_

 _"Well, sort of. I have to fix something in LA but once it's settled I'd go back here in New York."_

 _"Oh, you're going to LA too? So you missed the flight as well?" She laughed at me. "What a coincidence! Maybe we could sit together, Santana."_

 _I shrugged again and smiled timidly._

 _"What family business do you do?"_

 _"Hm, typical ones." I answered while my eyes fixed on the book._

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Well, uh." I hesitated telling her the truth. Before I could continue someone in front of us cleared his throat._

 _"Ms. Lopez, the plane is ready. May I take your bags ma'am?"_

 _"Sure Eric." I closed the book and stood up. Eric is my secretary, body guard and life saver for years. He's been so loyal to me and I treated him with so much respect in return._

 _"Wait!" Brittany called. "What plane?" She looked outside the window. "Lopez aviation." She read slowly. Her eyes went crazy and wide. "You own the Lopez aviation? You have a private plane!" She said. She looked a little too overwhelmed. "How did I not realize this? I knew that your last name sounds familiar. I knew it!" She said more likely to herself._

 _"O-kay." I said slowly, not sure how to approach her anymore. "It was nice talking to you, Brittany. See you around." I said politely and turned to follow Eric._

 _"Wait! Wait! Wait!" She tugged on my arm which caused me to turn back and look at her. "I know we've just met. I know this may sound crazy and so straight forward but," she paused. "Can I please tag along? I promise I'll behave. Please! Please! Please! I really need to be in LA so please! Please Santana!" She pleaded. I looked at Eric trying to ask him if I can let Brittany join our flight._

 _"Brittany, I'm not sure if-"_

 _"Santana please! I promise I'll not be a disturbance to any of you. I can stay and sit with the clerks if I have to. Or even at the far end of your plane just let me tag along."_

 _I sighed and finally made up my mind_

 _"Okay. Okay. Eric, please help Ms. Pierce with her luggage."_

 _"Yes ma'am." Eric appeared behind me and gathered Brittany's bags. "This way ladies." He led us towards the private plane as Brittany thanked me over and over again. I just laughed at her antics.  
When we got to the plane, I took a seat at my favorite spot. The plane looks so normal for me because I got used to it. There are only four seats facing each other. My family got it personalized for a comfortable flight. The clerks greeted us once we're seated. Brittany sat opposite me while scanning the plane._

 _"Santana!" She whispered trying to get my attention. I gave her a questioning look. "Your plane is so cool. It's really cozy in here. And this chair, more like a couch, is so comfy. I could stay in here forever!" She stated while smiling goofily. I can't help but to smile back at her._

 _"I hope you enjoy our flight, Ms. Pierce." I nodded towards her._

 _"Why so formal? You can just call me Brittany." She frowned at me which made me smile a little bit bigger._

 _"Okay, Brittany. Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked while the pilot announced that we are about to take off._

 _"Maybe later." She said shyly. "Where's Eric by the way? Is he working for you?"_

 _I looked around before answering. "He should be here by now. And yes, he's working for me. He's my secretary. But his work covers more than that. He also serves as my body guard at times."  
"Body guard? Hm, impressive." She said. "Santana thank you so much for letting me join this flight."_

 _"You're welcome, Brittany. Don't mention it." I'm slightly getting comfortable around her. Minutes later Eric appeared and whispered something._

 _"Something's not quite right, Ms. Lopez." He whispered so that Brittany would not hear. I tensed and looked at Brittany._

 _"Okay. No matter what happens, protect Brittany. I can handle myself." I told him._

 _"But Ms. Lopez -" he said but I cut him off._

 _"That's an order Eric."_

 _Eric nodded in understanding. I know that he's worried about me. But I'm more worried about Brittany. I knew that something is going to happen. I should've never let Brittany into this flight. I readied myself for what's about to unfold. I can felt my palm getting sweaty as seconds passed by. "Eric." I called Eric who was sitting beside me._

 _"Ma'am?"_

 _"In five minutes the clerks will be in here. Avoid using your guns as much as possible."_

 _"No problem ma'am."_

 _"If I didn't make it, know that I'm really thankful for having you here all these years."_

 _"Ms. Lopez, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

 _"But Brittany has to-" he cut me off._

 _"I promise to get the two of you out of here."_

 _"Thanks Eric. Call Jose to let him know that we're trapped I'm sure he has a back up plan for us."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Okay. Let's get back to work." I said and relaxed into the chair._

 _"Everything okay?" Brittany asked suddenly._

 _"Oh, yeah. Nothing to worry about."_

 _"Okay." She smiled. If only she knew what's about to happen._

 _I rummaged to my purse and searched something. "Hey Brittany?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I have a favor to ask."_

 _She gave me a questioning look. I handed her my iPod and earbuds. "Can you listen to that all through out our flight?"_

 _"Seriously? I mean, I will not have any problem listening to it, but, why?"_

 _"I don't have much time to explain. Just promise me that you'll only remove it when we landed safely!"_

 _"Santana, you're confusing me. What's this all about?"_

 _"Just... Promise me?"_

 _"O-okay. I promise."_

 _"Thank you. I'll explain later. You have to play that now!" I commanded her. She looked really confused but she did what I said._

 _As expected, after a few minutes stewards offered as something to eat. I looked at Eric and he nodded. I closed my eyes for a bit until I felt something placed in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw a gun pointed directly at me. Brittany was going nuts from what I can see in my peripheral vision. I gave her a comforting smile before I grabbed the gun and pushed the black man who was my attacker. Eric grabbed Brittany from her seat and dragged her somewhere else. I did what I have to and grabbed the man by his collar, he tried to punch me in the face. But I grabbed his arms and broke it. Another man came and a brunette girl dressed as a steward. They both have guns and tried to shoot me. I ducked in a seat as they continuously fired at my direction. I reached for the guns hidden in my purse and fired back at them. I shot the woman in the legs and the man in his left shoulder. Another man appeared behind me and I tackled him. He grabbed my left hand and punched me in the jaw then to my stomach. I grunted in pain and punched him back in the face several times. When I felt blood in my knuckles I stopped punching him and saw that he's already unconscious. I shot the brunette girl when she came nearer and she landed dead on the ground. The man followed suit and he grabbed me by the collar, he lifted me to the ground and I tried to punch him but I couldn't reach him. He placed his gun in between my head then I heard a shot. Fortunately, it was not from his gun. I looked to my right and saw Eric pointing his gun towards him. Eric has several cuts on his face and blood running down his shoulder to his chest._

 _"Eric!" I called out and ran towards his direction._

 _Someone grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. "Agh!" I granted in pain._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed behind me. "Gun down Eric." He hissed while his gun pointed at my temple. I looked back and saw a smirk plastered in his face. It's James, one of my trusted men. What a traitor! I let out deep nervous breaths._

 _"Shoot him Eric." I shouted._

 _"Shut up bitch!" He pulled my hair once more and I let out a high pitch sound._

 _"Kill him!" I shouted again. Eric was clearly confused. He's tense and his features told me that he is enraged. We stared directly at each other's eyes and I knew what he's planning to do. I nodded and elbowed James. He bowed down in pain and Eric shot him straight into his chest.  
We both panted. After a few minutes the plane shook tremendously._

 _"What's happening?" I panicked._

 _"The pilots are down Ms. Lopez."_

 _"The pilots are with them too?" I shouted._

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Fucking bastards. By the way Eric you are shot."_

 _"I am clearly aware of that ma'am." We smiled at each other as we made our way to the pilot's cabin. Eric made his mayday call to the nearest landing places possible._

 _"How many are they?" I asked._

 _"I killed five including James." He said._

 _"A total of eight then. I knew this would come." I whispered._

 _"I'm sorry." He sincerely said._

 _"Wait!" I told him after I cleaned up his wound. Brittany?" I asked completely frightened. Eric smiled understandingly._

 _"She's in the restroom. Safe and sound."_

 _I gave him a questioning look but he just shrug. I accidentally patted him in his wounded area. "Agh!"_

 _"Oops!" I smirked before leaving to fetch Brittany._

 _Eric landed the plane safely in an abandoned factory in LA. Brittany was sound asleep throughout the flight. Apparently, Eric used his magic tricks that made Brittany asleep._

 _"Where are we?" Brittany groggily said in Eric's arms. We just got off of the plane before it explodes._

 _"LA. Just as promised." I said while working on the abandoned old car we found. It was a very old SUV. Luckily, with all I've learned in the past I was able to open it. I scanned the inside of the car, it looks good for a quick drive. "Just in different part of LA." I continued talking to her. Eric placed her down._

 _"Do you need some help, Ms. Lopez?" He asked while supporting Brittany's weight behind me._

 _"Thought you'd never ask." I smirked at him. I went over them and half carried the dizzy blonde._

 _"What the hell happened? Ugh!" Brittany rubbed her neck and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" She freaked out. I tried to give her a brief explanation while Eric worked on the car. When my explanation freaked Brittany out even more I end up having no choice. I used nerve pinch to make her unconscious again._

 _…_

 _When Brittany woke up, we are outside the hotel she was booked in for. She woke up again just in time._

 _"We're here Brittany." I told her. She shook her head a couple of times and looked around._

 _"Shit! What time is it?" she asked, a little shocked._

 _"It's almost ten o'clock, Ms. Pierce." Eric answered for me._

 _"What? Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening!" she looked at her phone placed in her pocket. "Shit! Shit! My boss called for like thirty times already. Fuck!" she dialled on her phone. I just stared at her while biting my lip. She looked like she's gone mad._

 _"Boss! I just got in here. Wait! What?" her eyes almost bugged out while gripping her phone over her ear. "Elaine, you can't do that to me. Please, I need my job… I understand that. Give me another chance. I'm almost here. I'm sure I can still attend the seminar. It's not too late. Please Elaine! No, no, no. Don't hang up. Please! Please! Don't – Ugh!" I started looking around to distract myself._

 _There was a moment of silence before she completely broke into sobs. I looked down suddenly feeling guilty. I cleared my throat not knowing how to act around her. I didn't even know what to tell her._

 _"Brittany, are you alright? Would you still like to go inside?" I asked slowly. She turned her head towards me and I saw her glaring back at me._

 _"I honestly don't know what to do." She sniffed. It's only been a couple of hours since I met her and all I always see is her tear stained face. I hate to see her in that kind of state. This beauty needs not any of these tears._

 _"Um, I'm afraid that this is the end of the ride for you. I'd really like to apologize for everything that has happened. I didn't expect that it would be a bumpy ride up there. Your safety has been shaken for a bit but I can assure you that it will not happen again. We really have to go now, Brittany."_

 _"Okay." she said but didn't even move from her seat._

 _"Um, aren't you going to the hotel?" I asked, unsure._

 _"Oh, y-yeah." Her voice cracked. She's still in a hazed state. I know that it will take time for her to take in everything that has happened. I felt really bad. I wish I could do something for her but I really need to focus on myself first. Someone's trying to kill me and I'm totally oblivious who might be behind this._

 _"Oh, and about your luggage… we failed to save it unfortunately."_

 _She gasped and grunted angrily. She cussed over and over until I reminded her that we have to go. She nodded and reluctantly went out of the car. That was the last time I saw her until I have to save her **again**._

…

"How did you find me?" She asked when we're inside the house. It was just a small cabin for temporary use. I don't feel that we'll be staying here for a long time. Eric has been on the hunt for the people who are trying to kill me.

"Technology, Brittany." I told her simply. I was making sandwich for the two of us. We've been driving for the last couple of hours. It's almost night time.

"And how did you know what will happen to me and my apartment? I honestly don't know what to think now. All of these feel so surreal." She's starting to freak out again.

"I didn't know what will happen. What I do know is that you are in danger. Here." I handed her the sandwich and slid the glass of orange juice towards her. We are in the small kitchen and she sat in front of me in one of the stools available. I unlocked my phone and showed her some pictures. "You're being followed and someone is trying to frame me by using you. I can't let an innocent woman like you be dragged into this."

"Wow! So much for that. I've been into whatever this is for the whole week! Do you know how traumatized I am? I can't even sleep without thinking of all those dead bodies back in the plane. I can't forget how petrified I am seeing a gun pointed in your head! Do you seriously know what I'm feeling right now?" she ranted and I just smiled at her cuteness. I would normally lash out people, especially those who are pretty ungrateful, but I let her off this time.

"Look, I'm trying my best to get you out of this mess I am in. I didn't want any of this to happen to you. May I just remind you that _I_ am not the one who begged to be in the same plane with me, it's you who asked for it." I clarified.

"That was because I didn't know that you are in some mafia business."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Me? In a mafia business?" I gave her a bitter chuckle. "You surely don't know what you are talking about."

"Witnessing all those stuffs, what do you expect me to think?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Whoa! Judgmental, aren't we?" I mocked her. "First of, I am not involved in any mafia or illegal businesses you are thinking of. Second, I told you that I am doing a family business which, I repeat, isn't illegal. I went to LA to accept the responsibility left by my parents when they died last month."

Brittany clearly was not expecting that. Her jaw dropped and her eyes suddenly seemed sorry.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Santana. I didn't know."

I nodded forcefully. "Look, someone is trying to kill me. All I know is that they are after the money I gained from my parents." I rubbed my temples. I don't like having this kind of talk. "I have no idea who's after me but he, she or it is really good at threatening my life. You have to understand that it is not my intention to pull you into this. It was just a coincidence that you were there with me when they first attacked."

"I understand now." she nodded and looked down. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I was just confused and scared."

"It's okay. Next time, before you say anything, try to think of it first."

She nodded and smiled shyly. I smiled back and sighed.

"So what's your plan now?" she asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Top priority is to get you into safety. Do you still remember Eric?"

"Yeah."

"We're working on it."

I gave her a comforting smile and she let out a sigh of relief.

…

So, this is the end of the first part. Let me know if you **like it or not**. Thanks for reading folks!


End file.
